Meet The Children
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: This is the story of the kids of the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acoyltes.
1. Chapter 1

**Original Characters:**

_Jean and Scott's Kids_

Rachel Summers/Marvel Girl: This is Jean and Scott's only daughter and oldest child. She is a telepath and telekinetic like Jean. She looks just like her mom, but has her dad's eyes. She is a natural born leader like her father, and a natural beauty like her mother, which _naturally _makes her popular with boys and impressive to her amazed parents and adults. She likes Roic, Pietro and Laura's son. She's 17.

Christopher "Chris" Summers/Optic: This is Jean and Scott's only son and youngest child. He has optical blasts like his father, but, unlike Scott, he doesn't need a visor. He looks like Scott, but has Jean's eyes. He is pretty much just a younger version of his father; leading a team and becoming much more mature beyond his age and seeing things he's not supposed to before he's ready to. He's 16.

_Rogue and Remy's Kids_

Marian LeBeau/Gamble: She's the oldest and the only daughter of Rogue and Remy. She looks like Rogue, but has Remy's eyes and she has the same powers he does. She's just like Remy. She is daddy's little girl and adores her thieving dad. She's skilled with a bo-staff, uses cards in battle like Remy did, and an excellent thief. She's 17.

Rad LeBeau/Shapeshift: He's the only son and the youngest of Rogue and Remy. He looks like Remy, but has Rogue's eyes. He's a shapeshifter, and can copy people's powers, too. He uses his power mostly to play jokes on the others. He likes to flirt with girls like his dad. He's 16.

_Callisto and Evan's Kid_

Dan Daniels/Quill: He's the only child of Callisto and Evan. He looks like Even, but has the same hair color as Callisto. He inherited his father's bone-growing power, though it does not eventually grow to overcome his entire body, like his father's did at one point. He is very much so in control of his power. He can see in the dark like his mom and is an awesome fighter. He's 17.

_Tabitha and Ray's Kid_

Arden Crisp/Thunder Boom: He's the son of Tabby and Ray Crisp. He's a blond like both his parents and he has both of their powers. He refuses to admit when he's wrong, and will never be first to back down. He can be wild and mischievous. He's 17.

_Jubilee and Bobby's Kids_

Joel Drake/Fireworks: He's the oldest and the only son of Jubilee and Bobby. He looks just like Bobby, but has the same hair color as Jubilee. He has his mom's powers. He helps Rad play jokes on the others. He's 17.

Hope Drake/Icegirl: She's the only daughter and the youngest of Jubilee and Bobby. She looks just like Jubilee, but has the same hair color as Bobby. She has her dad's powers. She always has a smile on her face and other enjoy her company. She's 15.

_Maddie and Fred's Kid_

Elizabeth "Liz" Dukes/Firestar: She's the only child of Maddie and Freddy. She's a blond and can be a dumb one at times. She's skinny, but eats alot like her dad. She can make and control fire. Her body can turn into fire and she can fly. She's dating Aace, Amara and John's son. She's 17.

_Megan and Todd's Kid_

Tawny Tolensky/Slime: She's the only child of Megan and Todd. She's a girl version of Todd. And a clean version too. Says "Yo" a lot like Todd did. Everyone calls her Froglegs. She can create an acid slime substance that burns through most materials from her hands. And she has Superhuman Leaping. She can leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human. She's 15.

_Dani and Roberto's Kid_

Rosine Da Costa/Reignfire: She's the only child of Dani and Roberto. She has the same powers as her dad. She's an overachiever in almost everything she does. Has a crush on Jay, Rahne and Sam's son. She's 16.

_Rahne and Sam's Kid_

Jay Guthrie/Fang: He's the only child of Rahne and Sam. Can turn into a wolf and werewolf like Rahne. In lupine and transitional forms his strength is heightened beyond average, but not to a superhuman degree. Has a crush on Rosine, Dani and Roberto's daughter. He's 16.

_Layla and Jamie's Kid_

John "Johnny" Madrox/Duplicate: He's the only child of Layla and Jamie. He can make copies of himself like Jamie. Also like Jamie, if he bumps into something or someone, he accidentally makes copies of himself. He's 15.

_Amara and John's Kid_

Aace Allerdyce/Fireman: He's the only child Amara and John. He looks just like John, but his hair is brown, not orange. Like his dad, he can control fire, but unlike John, he can also create it. He's also crazy for fir like his dad He's dating Liz, Maddie and Fred's daughter. He's 17.

_Anya and Peter's Kid_

Pete Rasputin/Metal Man: He's Anya and Peter's son. He looks like Peter and has the same powers as he does. He also has the same personality. He kind and caring. He's also an artist like Peter. He has a crush on Kate, Kitty and Lance's daughter, but she like Roic. He's 19.

_Lorna and Alex's Kid_

Haley Summers/Plasma: She's Lorna and Alex's daughter and only child. She has blond hair with green streaks in it. She can shoot plasma blasts from her eyes, hands, and mouth. She loves to go surfing. She's 16.

_Betsy and David's Kid_

Charlie Haller/Marvel Man: He's Betsy and David's only son. Like both of his parents, he has telekinetic and telepathy. He looks just like David, but has black hair like Betsy. He's a nice guy and everyone likes him. He's 17.

_Kitty and Lance's Kids_

Kate Alvers/Shadow Shake: She's Kitty and Lance's daughter. She looks like Kitty, but has Lance's eyes. She can phase like Kitty and make earthquakes like Lance. She takes a lot after Lance. She has a crush on Roic, but he sees her as just a friend. She's 17.

Louis Alvers/Stone: He's Kitty and Lance's son. He looks like Lance, but has Kitty's eyes. He's able to control and manipulate rock and earth. He can also turn his body into stone. In stone form, his strength is heightened and nothing can hurt him. He's 15.

_Wanda and Kurt's Kids_

Talia "T.J." Wagner/Nocturne: She's Wanda and Kurt's oldest daughter. She has blue skin, dark blue/black hair with white streaks, yellow eyes, pointed ears, a prehensile tail, and three fingers on both hands. She has heightened agility and reflexes, night vision, micro-suction discs like her dad, and hex bolts and controls probability fields like her mom. She's really nice and isn't ashamed of how she looks like Kurt was ashamed of how he looked. She has to wear an image inducer when she goes out and hates it. She's 16.

Gunther Wagner/Bamf: He's the son of Wanda and Kurt. He's Elan's twin. He has brown eyes, blue skin and red hair with a few black streaks in it. He can teleport like his dad and can morph, or shape-shift, like Mystique. His teleportation is better than his dad's. He can go anyway he want no matter how far the place is, while Kurt could only travel 2 miles. He is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and a master at fencing. He's 15.

Elan Wagner/Violet Witch: She's the second daughter of Wanda and Kurt and she's Gunther twin. She's the youngest in her family. She's a sorceress. She can do magic, teleport, force bolts, hypnotism, and fly. Her skin is purple/violet and her hair is long and black. She doesn't know how to use her magic to disguise herself yet, so she uses an image inducer when she goes out. She's 15.

_Laura and Pietro's Kids_

Roic Maximoff/Magnus: He's the oldest child and the oldest son of Laura and Pietro. He looks just like Pietro. A spitting image of his father. He has Magneto's powers. He can be arrogant, impatient, and cocky. But also like his father, he can be loving and caring when he wants to be. He usually denies being nice when people point it out, and to cover it up, just acts rude again. But, overall, he's a pretty great guy, just like his father. He likes Rachel, Jean and Scott's daughter. He's 17.

Warren Maximoff/Sapphire Warlock: He's the second oldest child and the second son of Laura and Pietro. He's also Juana's twin. He has black hair and green eyes. His powers are like his Aunt Wanda's. He has Hex Bolts and has Probability Manipulation. He's 14.

Juana Maximoff/Claws: She's the oldest daughter of Laura and Pietro and twin of Warren. She has brown hair and blue eyes. Her powers are just like Logan's and Laura's. She has the Regenerative Healing Factor, Superhumanly Acute Senses, and she has Bone Claws. She's 14.

Paula Maximoff/Zoom: She's the youngest daughter of Laura and Pietro. Her powers are Super Speed like Pietro. She has white/silver hair and green eyes. She's a hyper child and a daddy's girl. She's also the youngest of **ALL** of them. She's 11.

* * *

Roic was till in bed. He knew he had to get ready for school, but he didn't wanna get up.

Then his little sister Paula ran into his room and started jumping on his bed.

"Roic! Roic! Time for school! Get up!"

"Go away," muttered Roic.

"Up!" Paula pulled off the covers. "Papa said to get up!"

Roic groaned.

"Get up!"

"I'm up."

"Get dressed," said Paula. "And hurry before breakfast is gone."

She ran at super speed out of his room.

* * *

I'll write more for the next chapter.

I own all the kids except Rachel Summers and Talia "T.J." Wagner. They're Marvel Comic characters.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani is Danielle Moonstar, Roberto's wife. She was in "Our Future, Their Hell". Layla is Jamie's wife. She was also in "Our Future, Their Hell".

Dani was in one episode of X-Men Evolution. She has this form of telepathy that allowed her to make the nightmares of the X-Men come to life.

Layla has the power of Precognition. It's the ability to perceive information about future places or events before they happen. She's known as The Girl Who Knows Stuff.

Peter's wife, Anya, she isn't Anya Lehnsherr, Magneto's daughter. She's Anya Makarova, the Russian girl from my story "Pietro The Acolyte".

All the kids except Chris, Louis, Gunther and Elan were in "Our Future, Their Hell".

Go to (marvel .wikia .com) if you wanna learn more about the characters.

I think I've answered all the questions.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rosine stood outside. Her arms spread out.

"Come on. Gimme me some Sun."

She turned black and had that aura around her like Roberto when he used his powers.

"Now we're talking!"

"Come back, Jay!" yelled Haley.

Jay, in wolf form, ran from Haley, with one of her school books in his mouth.

Haley shot his in the tail with a blast. Jay yelped. He turned into his human form and rubbed his bottom.

"Dang, Haley!" shouted Jay. "That hurt!"

"Serves you right," giggled Rosine.

Johnny was running down the stairs to get some breakfast, but ran into Logan and now there were five Johnnys.

"Sorry, Mr. Logan," said the Johnnys. The four copies vanished.

"You shouldn't run in the house, kid. Looks like I need to give you some extra training sessions."

"What!" exclaimed Johnny. "No! Please, Mr. Logan!"

Logan turned into Rad who grinned at Johnny.

"Gotcha!"

"Rad! That wasn't funny!"

"Was so!" laughed Rad.

Arden and Joel were outside fighting. Arden hit Joel with electricity. Joel got up and hit Arden with some fireworks. Arden tossed some time bombs at him, but he quickly moved out of the way. They kept fighting till they were lifted up into the air.

"Hey!"

"That's enough."

They saw Charlie with his hands up. He had used his powers to lift them.

"What's going on?"

"We were trying to decide which pop star was the hottest," said Joel. "Arden thinks Beyonce is the hottest. But Shakira is way hotter."

"No way!" said Arden. "Beyonce is hotter then Shakira!"

"Doesn't matter," said Charlie. "It's no reason to fight. Save it for the bad guys."

"If we ever get a chance to fight any," said Arden.

"Dad, do I have to wear the watch?" asked T.J.

"Yes," said Kurt. "I don't want anyone to hurt you because of how you look."

"I hate wearing it. There's nothing wrong with the way I look."

"I'm not saying there is, Talia. You're beautiful, but other people, they don't understand."

"Kurt, where's Gunther?" asked Wanda.

Bamf!

"Here I am," said Gunther.

"Are you ready? I don't want you to be late for school."

"I'm ready, Mom."

Aace made the fire in his hand change shape. Liz watched in awe.

"Wow," said Liz.

"There's more where that came from," said Aace.

"Well, look who finally got out of bed," said Dan.

"Shut up, Daniels," muttered Roic. "I'm too tired to deal with your stupidity right now."

"Is that because you were up with Rachel all night," said Tawny, smirking.

Roic glared at her.

"Up with Rachel," said Marian. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! We just watched some movies!"

"Roic likes Rachel," sang Paula.

"Be quiet, Paula!"

"Son," said Pietro. "Want some coffee?"

"Please."

Pietro pored it in a metal cup. Roic used his powers to bring it to him.

"That hits the spot," said Roic.

"Like your mom, you're not a morning person," said Pietro.

"Where's my backpack?" asked Hope.

"I found it, sweetie," said Jubilee.

"Lou, where's Juana?" asked Warren.

"Don't know," said Louis.

"Where's my image inducer?" asked Elan.

"Why can't you just use your magic to disguise yourself?" asked Juana.

"I don't know how. I'm still working on my magic."

"Where's my jacket?" asked Chris.

"Why is it always chaotic in the morning?" asked Pete.

"Who knows," said Kate.

"I lost my book bag," said Rachel.

"Here it is," said Jean.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Hurry up, or you're all going to be late," said Scott.

"Get in the van," said Rogue.

They either got a ride in the X-Van or in Roic or Rachel's car.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to let you all know. Professor Charles Xavier, Ororo, Logan, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Wanda, Pietro, Laura, David, Betsy, Rogue, Remy, Bobby, and Jubilee are still at the Institute. Todd, Fred, John, and their wives work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Lance and Kitty are in Chicago. Peter and his wife are in Russia. The rest, I don't know. They all live somewhere else. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Wanda, Pietro, Laura, David, Betsy, Ororo, Logan, Rogue, Remy, Bobby, and Jubilee make up The X-Men. All of the kids make up a new team call The New X-Men.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

While Paula went to Jr. High, the rest went to High School.

"I'll take you to class, Rosine," said Jay.

"Thanks, Jay," said Rosine.

"Hey, babe, instead of first period, let's ditch and play with fire," suggested Aace.

"Sure," said Liz. "I don't even know why we need to know when World War 2 started anyway."

"Yo, Daniels. You gonna actually attend class today or are you gonna hang with those loser skater friends of your?" said Tawny.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Tolensky," said Dan.

"Come on, Froglegs," said Marian. "Let's go pick-pocket some suckers before class stars." (Froglegs is Tawny.)

"Hurry, Johnny, or we'll be late," said Hope, dragging Johnny to class.

Louis, Warren and Juana headed to biology. Rad and Joel went to prank some students before class started. Arden went somewhere, ditching first and second period.

"Aace, Liz, Dan, and Arden are never going to get ahead in life if they keep ditching class," said Haley.

"It's their choice," said Gunther.

He and Elan went to algebra.

"See ya, Roic," said Rachel, giving him a wave.

Roic waved back.

Kate saw and made a face.

"What does he see in her?"

"I don't know," said Pete.

"I'm off to English," said T.J.

They had all gone their separate ways.

* * *

Roic and Charlie were in the hall, getting their books from there lockers.

"So," said Charlie. "You were up all night with Rachel?"

"Yeah," said Roic.

"You told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

"Don't play dumb. I don't need to read minds to know you like her."

Roic blushed a little.

"Okay. I like her. And no I didn't tell her yet."

"Well, hurry up, buddy."

Just like Magneto and Professor X used to be friends and Pietro and David are really close friends, Roic and Charlie were best friends.

"You like my sister?"

It was Chris. Roic and Chris never did get along.

"So what if I do?"

"You stay away from her, Maximoff!"

"Or what, Summers?"

"Easy now," said Charlie. "No need to fight."

"Yeah," said Roic. "Why bother. We all know I'd win."

Chris glared hard at him.

"I better not see you with my sister."

"She's older then you. If she wants to be with me, then that's her choice. And she will choice me. What girl doesn't want me?"

"Girls with brains and class."

Roic glared at him.

"Come on, you two," said Charlie. "Go to class."

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" asked Jean.

"It was Alex. He just won the surf contest."

"That's great," said Pietro. "But has he said anything about Lorna? I've been so busy, I haven't had time to call her."

"She's doing fine," said Scott.

"So far no one at school called explaining what trouble the kids got into," said Laura. "You think for once non of them will cause any trouble?"

"I doubt," said Pietro. "Where do those kids get it from?"

* * *

Kate and Pete were in chemistry class together.

"What does Roic see in Rachel?" asked Kate. "She's nothing but a goodie-goodie prep girl."

"Who knows," said Pete. "He must be out of his mind to like her better then you. You're better then she is. You're nice, smart, and very pretty."

Kate smiled. "Thanks, Pete."

Pete smiled too.

"Kate, Pete," said the teacher. "Are you two paying attention?"

"Yes, Mr. Weinburnner," they said.

Pete meant everything he said about Kate. He's had a crush on her for some time now. He was just scared to tell her. Plus, she was so focused on Roic.

'I wish she liked me instead,' thought Pete.

* * *

At Lunch

Liz was scarfing down her lunch.

"She's, like, such a pig," a girl whispered to her friend.

"I know, right?"

"Hey!" snapped Aace. "Stop talking bad about my girl!"

He set their purses on fire.

"Aace, don't," said Liz, her mouth full of food. She swallowed. "We're not allowed to use our powers like that. Professor X, Mr Logan, and Mr. Summers won't be happy."

"Like, look what your crazy boyfriend did!" screamed one of the girls.

"What did you call him?"

Liz set the girl's hair on fire. She ran off, screaming.

"Nice one, babe," said Aace, grinning.

"Logan and the other adults won't be happy," said Marian, but she smiled at the girl's misfortune.

Hope used her powers to put out the fire.

"Sometimes I wonder why non of us got expelled from school yet," she said.

Chris took a bite out of his sandwich and then spat it out. There was slime in it.

"Tawny!"

"It was Rad's idea," said Tawny.

"Good one, man!" said Joel. He and Rad high fived.

Arden put bombs in the human student's lunches. They blew up.

"Arden, stop it!" scolded Haley.

"Why?" asked Warren. "That was funny."

"Boys."

"Girls," said Louis.

Juana was using her claws to eat.

"Juana, use a fork," said Elan.

"Oh fine."

Jay and Rosine shared a soda with two straws.

"It's like something out of those romance films," teased Johnny.

"Yeah," agreed Gunther.

"Be nice," said T.J.

Charlie elbowed Roic in the arm and pointed at Rachel, who was looking for a place to sit.

Roic smiled and waved her her to come over.

Rachel smiled and walked over.

Then Dan on a skateboard came by and took her milk.

"Hey!"

"Thanks!" called Dan. "I owe you!"

Rachel used her telekinesis to make Dan fly across a table and make a big mess.

Dan laid on his back. When he opened his eyes, the Principle stood over him.

"Uh, hello, Principle Shepherd. What's up?"

* * *

Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was getting some books from her locker. She closed the door and there was Kate with an angry look on her face.

"Oh look," said Rachel. "It's the walking disaster. Should you be causing tremor and chaos somewhere?"

"Piss off!" yelled Kate. "Why was Roic eating lunch with you?"

"I think it's ovious why. He likes me better then you and you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous of you! And Roic doesn't like you better then me!"

"Okay. Keep telling yourself that. I have to go to class."

Rachel walked away. Kate made a tremor and Rachel tripped.

"Hey! You bitch!"

"What are you going to do about it, girl scout?"

The two got into a cat fight. They punched, kicked, bit, scratched, pulled hair, and so on. They also used their powers. Books were flying everywhere and the walls were cracking.

A crowd as formed around them to watch them fight.

"Yeah! Cat fight!" one boy said.

Pete and Haley came and broke off the fight. Pete picked up Kate and Haley was holding Rachel back.

"What's going on here?"

It was the principle.

* * *

All the kids stood before the X-Men.

"Let me see if I got this right," said Scott. "Aace and Liz set stuff and people on fire. Again. Marian and Tawny pick-pocketed. Again. Arden blew up lockers and lunches for the fourth time this week. Plus he, Aace, Liz, and Dan skipped classes. Then Dan crashed on his skateboard and made a mess in lunch. And to top it off, Rachel and Kate had a fight."

"That's right, Mr. Summers," said Rad.

"My skateboard crashed because of Rachel," whined Dan.

"You took my milk," complained Rachel.

"Yeah, butt-munch," said Roic.

"Butt-weed!" yelled Dan.

"Butt-face!"

"Cut it out," said Bobby. "You're both butt-munching, butt-weeding, butt-faces."

"They're all such bad kids," said Paula, walking up to Pietro. "I guess I'm the only good child here, Papa." She flashed him an innocent looking smile.

"Butt-kisser," said Arden.

"Watch it," growled Juana.

"Yeah, man, that's out little sis," said Warren.

"Only we can call her a butt-kisser," said Roic.

"And she's not the only good kid," said Charlie. "Me and Pete never cause trouble."

"Don't toot your our horn, mate," said Aace.

"Enough," growled Logan. "All the brats that caused trouble today have extra training with me."

"That's not fair," whined Rachel. "Alvers started the fight."

"And I'll gladly finished it," sneered Kate.

"No fighting," said David.

"You kids are going to be X-Men one day," said Scott. "So start shaping up."

The X-Men left.

"Hey," Roic said to Rachel. "It's not so bad. It could be worse."

"What's worse then extra training with Logan?"

"Nothing. You're screwed." Roic laughed.

Rachel smiled and punched him in the arm. "Jerk."

Roic wrapped his arm around her and they left.

Kate frowned. Pete put his hand on her shoulder.

He smiled at her. She smiled too.

* * *

I'm going to end this story 'cause I can't think of anything else.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
